


angels seal the good in their foreheads

by tsukum



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Fluff, Fog, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukum/pseuds/tsukum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshneku drabble requests, all cleaned up and polished and uploaded just for you. Maybe some of 'em a little bit sexies. Band kid AUs, serendipity, Novikovian timelines, Santa panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> worksafe, fluff, wakeups  
> wordcount = 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the user who made this request was [@deadgodchild](http://twitter.com/deadgodchild) and the request was **"joshneku waking up in the morning, fluff"**.   
>  the first draft was written on **december 2nd, 2015**.

Coffee in his other hand, Neku takes the string of the blinds and pulls. 

Joshua makes a little noise and twists his face away, burying it back in last night’s linen.

His hair catches goldenrod fire in the morning sun. Photons crawl up and down his shoulders as pilgrims. The mirage of a halo forms between strands of his bedhead, out of nothing at all.

There are times when Neku becomes so soft and tender.


	3. c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> worksafe childhood friends joshnekus sleepover times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: **"more sleepovers, or just little kiddos in general"** ([@inkyindigo](http://twitter.com/inkyindigo))
> 
> word count =124

“Mom got the water balloons.” 

Neku enunciated each word very slowly, as clearly as a seven-year-old with a very slight speech impediment which he wouldn’t outgrow until fifth grade could, because this news was groundbreaking and deserved to be given the appropriate weight. His expression was stony and he had leaned so close to Joshua that, if a family of finches really did live in Joshua’s hair, which Neku’s mother often teased that it did, they could comfortably hang their laundry to dry between the two boys’ noses. Joshua blinked as the information plunked, bit by bit, like tapioca pearls, into his head. When he realized the implications, his eyes went very wide, then very narrow.

“Holy crap.” Joshua said.

Neku nodded, once. Solemnly.


End file.
